It's just the way it is
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Tenía que irme. Tenía que irme, pero se me hacía increíblemente difícil. Un gran vacío se alojaba en mi corazón cada vez que me imaginaba la cara que pondría Gon cuando le dijera que partiría esa tarde. -Por favor, despídeme de Gon y Killua.- Le pedí a Leorio, sintiéndome bastante cobarde. Gon... Lo siento. Un montón de fragmento que construyen una historia. Nuestra historia.
1. Chapter 1

-Tenemos que mantener la distancia, de lo contrario nos atraparan… Si estamos dentro de su radio de seguridad. Eso, por supuesto, si están juntos.

-Maldición…-

-La impaciencia es algo que no debes sentir.-

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-

-¡No, no lo sabes! A causa de tu insensata persecución, esos dos están ahora en peligro. ¿Sabes acaso por qué se entregaron voluntariamente, Kurapika? ¡Si te descubren ahora, nadie podrá detener al Genei Ryodan!-

-…Lo lamento.-

Fue ese el momento en el que me di cuenta. Lo que sentía era mucho más de lo que aquellas dos palabras podían expresar. Gon estaba en peligro. Estaba bajo las garras de aquellos asesinos bastardos que podrían matarlo en una fracción de segundo si así lo quisieran. Gon estaba en peligro y había sido mi culpa. Cerré los ojos, intentando aliviar aquella opresión que había surgido repentinamente en mi pecho. El temor pronto superó la rabia, haciendo que esta última se esfumara casi por completo. No dejaría que otra persona valiosa desapareciera frente a mí. No volvería a perder a un amigo… En especial si se trataba de Gon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Tuve un fuerte sentimiento de ira e impotencia mientras veía a la persona que más odiaba sobre la tierra alejarse como si nada. Di un par de pasos hacia adelante casi por inercia cuando mis ojos se toparon con otros de color almendra, llenos de felicidad y emoción. Aquellos ojos lograron que los míos volvieran a adquirir su color azul original y una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en mis labios. Mi corazón volvió a latir fuertemente por la felicidad y el alivio que sentía.

-¡Espera! ¡!Kurapika! ¿A dónde vas?- Escuché que Leorio gritaba desde atrás e inmediatamente me detuve y giré para mirarlo directamente.

-No te preocupes- Dije tras, mostrarle aquella tranquilizadora sonrisa y me eché a correr. Esta sonrisa que sólo esos ojos de color almendrado podían producir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

En cuanto fui capaz de abrir mis ojos, lo primero que pude ver fueron otros de color almendrado mirándome con preocupación.

-Al fin despiertas, Kurapika.- Celebró el chico que estaba junto a mí, con su habitual optimismo. Yo aun sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin embargo hice todo lo posible para reincorporarme.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté algo preocupado. No podía darme el lujo de estar ahí acostado teniendo trabajo que hacer.

-Son las tres de la tarde- Contestó el menor con un gesto que hizo que me diera cuenta inmediatamente de que algo andaba mal.

-¿Cuántos días estuve dormido?- Pregunté a continuación, y al no recibir respuesta intenté ponerme de pie con rapidez, pero de inmediato sentí que algo me devolvía a mi lugar.

Gon se encontraba casi sobre mí, con los ojos ligeramente humedecidos y empujándome por los hombros para impedir así que me levantara. No pude hacer más que quedarme en esa posición, anonadado por la reacción inesperada del menor.

-Ya es suficiente, Kurapika- Murmuró el de cabello negro. –Necesitas descansar.- Exclamó haciendo que sonara más como una suplica. Por unos momentos, sentí que me perdía en la tierna e inocente mirada del menor, asintiendo sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que había un montón de cosas que debía hacer, pero ver a Gon tan preocupado por mí me partía el alma, y me hacía sentir tremendamente egoísta.

-Gon, yo…- No pude continuar hablando, ya que sin darme cuenta los labios del menor ya habían atrapado los míos en un inocente beso. El contacto se me hacía increíblemente agradable y sentí que una cálida sensación recorría todo mi cuerpo. Inmediatamente llevé mis brazos a su espalda y lo estreché contra mí, dejándome llevar totalmente por la necesidad que sentía en ese momento de aumentar el contacto. Me había vuelto loco… Esto estaba mal, pero en ese momento no me importaba.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenía que irme. Tenía que irme, y lo sabía, pero se me hacía increíblemente difícil. Un gran vacío se alojaba en mi corazón cada vez que me imaginaba la cara que pondría Gon cuando le dijera que partiría esa misma tarde, ya que mi jefe así lo había decidido. Había pasado los dos últimos días pensando en miles de formas de darle aquella noticia, pero cada una sonaba peor que la anterior. Era por eso que ahora me encontraba allí, en la estación junto a Senritsu y Leorio. No había sido capaz de mirarle a la cara por última vez, no después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Por favor, despídeme de Gon y Killua. En este momento están trabajando muy duro en su entrenamiento.- Le pedí a Leorio, sintiéndome bastante cobarde. Era una excusa. Una horrible excusa de mala calidad, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Sí…- Hubo un pequeño silencio entre nosotros. -Cuídate, ¿Quieres?- Me pidió con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Sí…- Le contesté dedicándole una última sonrisa para marcharme de una vez. Sentía que si seguía parado en aquella estación mi voluntad se quebraría, y eso era algo que no me podía permitir.

_-Gon… Lo siento mucho.-_


	2. Chapter 2

__Holaa :3 Después del capitulo anterior, que fue mas que nada una introducción, la historia continuará normalmente, sin mas fragmentos ~ Ojalá se animen a leer :3 Los dejo con la historia!

__o__

_-Gon… Lo que acaba de ocurrir…-_

_-Kurapika, tú me gustas- Interrumpió el chico de cabellos desordenados una vez más, dejando al mayor un tanto perplejo. _

_-Gon-_

_-¿Yo te gusto, Kurapika?- Preguntó insistentemente, sin darle espacio al rubio para que pudiera protestar. El Kuruta cerró los ojos rendido, soltando un suspiro de resignación._

_-No es tan simple.-_

_-Si lo es, tú eres el que lo hace más complicado- Se defendió el menor con firmeza. Para él las cosas se veían bastante simples y no era capaz de comprender cómo su amigo de ojos rojos era capaz de hacer todo tan difícil. Pasó un momento en el que ambos estuvieron en silencio._

_-Sí- Contestó al fin el rubio, volviendo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos._

Gon abrió los ojos repentinamente, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho. ¿Qué había sido eso? Hacía ya mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener ese tipo de sueños, ¿Por qué regresaban ahora? Se reincorporó en su cama y buscó a su compañero en la habitación en vano, pues no se encontraba allí. Se dirigió al baño y pudo apreciar su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba frente a él. Había crecido varios centímetros en dos años y sus rasgos se veían un poco más maduros que antes. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estarían sus otros dos amigos, ¿Estaría Leorio bien con sus estudios? ¿Habrá logrado Kurapika recuperar los ojos de su gente?

Kurapika…

El menor sacudió la cabeza y se quitó la ropa con rapidez para meterse en la ducha de una vez por todas, quizás así dejaría de pensar tonterías. En cuanto acabó, se puso ropa nueva y salió del baño, encontrándose con su amigo albino, quien estaba recostado despreocupadamente sobre la cama.

-Buenos días, Killua- Saludó de forma alegre.

-Buenos días, Gon- Respondió este con naturalidad.

-¿Dónde estábas?- Preguntó el moreno con curiosidad, avanzando para así quedar más cerca del otro.

Como respuesta, el albino metió una de sus manos al bolsillo y sacó dos tickets de entrada a algo que Gon no pudo identificar.

-¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy?- Agregó el albino moviendo los tickets de un lado a otro, haciendo al moreno recordar de golpe. ¿Cómo fue que pudo olvidarlo? Había estado toda la semana pensando en ese día.

-¡Killua, eres lo máximo!- Exclamó alegremente lanzándose sobre él sin cuidado alguno.

-¡Eh, cuidado, que las vas a estropear!- Se quejó el Zoldyck en un intento de calmarlo, sin embargo sonrió divertido. Aquella actitud despreocupada y sencilla era precisamente lo que le gustaba de su "amigo". Ambos se miraron un par de segundos sin dejar de sonreír y juntaron sus rostros para besarse. Hace exactamente un año los dos jóvenes habían comenzado a salir juntos, y tras terminar con el asunto del padre de Gon, habían decidido vivir juntos en un departamento. Aquel era el día de la inauguración de un nuevo parque de diversiones, precisamente el día en el que cumplían un año saliendo, por lo que habían acordado hace un par de semanas el ir allí en cuanto abrieran.

-¿Te costó mucho conseguirlas?- Preguntó el moreno sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Tal vez.- Contestó el albino con un aire misterioso. –Pero si te sientes culpable, podrías darme algo a cambio- Sugirió de pronto, cambiando totalmente su tono de voz y sonriendo con cierta maldad, logrando que Gon se sonrojara hasta las orejas al comprender el mensaje.

-N-no seas tonto, Killua, vámonos ya- Tartamudeó nerviosamente, ignorando la cara de victoria que tenía su compañero en ese momento. El más bajo aun era bastante inocente en cuanto a relaciones afectivas, por lo que cada vez que Killua le insinuaba ese tipo de cosas se sonrojaba a más no poder, reacción que el asesino adoraba.

-Está bien, toma tus cosas y vámonos- Aceptó por último, aun bastante divertido.

_o_

-¡Killua! ¡Deberías probar esto, está delicioso!- Gritó Gon desde casi una cuadra de lejanía con un helado de chocolate en sus manos, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo y con la cara cubierta de chocolate.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- Soltó Killua con resignación para luego dejar salir un suspiro cansado. Él mismo solía tener mucha energía, pero cuando se trataba de Gon en un parque de diversiones "mucha energía" no era suficiente. En medio día ya se habían subido a la gran mayoría de los juegos y habían probado las golosinas de todos los locales que encontraron (sin mencionar que compraron todos los ejemplares del señor choco robot que vieron en el camino) y por si aun fuera posible que les quedara algo de apetito, decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurant que estaba a un par de calles de allí.

El día parecía ir de maravilla, Gon por su parte había olvidado por completo el incidente de aquella mañana y Killua no podía evitar sentirse totalmente contagiado por el ánimo del moreno. Siempre había sido así, desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció. En un principio le pareció una persona extraña y difícil de comprender, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se sintiera totalmente atraído por él. Gon parecía causar esa sensación en las personas, lograba penetrar incluso los corazones más difíciles de alcanzar. La verdad es que entre más lo miraba, más afortunado se sentía de ser él quien estuviera allí, él y nadie más. Porque aquel chico de mirada dulce y expresiva le pertenecía en ese momento, y esperaba que así fuera por siempre.

-Killua… ¿Me estás ignorando?- Escuchó al fin el albino al salir de su trance y pudo notar que su compañero lo miraba un tanto preocupado.

-No, Gon, nada de eso, ¿Qué me decías?-

El moreno hizo un pequeño puchero, pero aun así volvió a repetir.

-¿Qué vamos a pedir?-

El albino observó la carta por primera vez y la ojeó con despreocupación. Se dio cuenta de que había aproximadamente 7 menús con distintos tipos de comida.

-¿Qué te parece si pedimos un plato de cada menú?- Sugirió al tiempo en que Gon asentía con entusiasmo, llamado la atención de algunas personas que se encontraban alrededor y que probablemente pensaron que estaban locos.

La cena estuvo bastante bien y ambos quedaron satisfechos (sí, aunque no lo crean se lo comieron todo) y tras pagar la cuenta salieron de aquel lugar, teniendo como último destino realizar unas cuantas compras en el supermercado. Se encontraban de camino hacia allá, hablando de cosas irrelevantes cuando de pronto Gon se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó el albino un tanto preocupado, volteándose para mirarlo directamente. El menor tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Killua… Gracias. Ha sido un día muy divertido, me haz hecho muy feliz.- Dijo sonriendo con total sinceridad, logrando que el asesino se sintiera algo avergonzado. Era algo usual, siempre que Gon era tan directo con ese tipo de cosas no podía evitar sentirse algo torpe.

-N-No es para tanto, no exageres- Contestó desviando la mirada y con sus mejillas teñidas de un leve color carmín. Gon, quien ya conocía bien esta reacción no pudo evitar reír un poco y luego acercarse a depositar un corto beso en los labios de su amante. Ambos se sentían completos en la compañía el uno del otro y les costaba imaginarse una vida separados. Después de todo, habían estado casi tres años juntos y habían superado todo tipo de cosas.

Estaban a punto de reanudar la caminata, pero Killua sintió que el moreno se tensaba y se quedaba estático en su lugar. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle una vez más que ocurría, pero esta vez su cara no mostraba indicios felicidad alguna, sino más bien… Siguió el curso de la mirada del moreno y descubrió la causa de su sorpresa.

En aquella misma cuadra, no muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, se encontraba un chico rubio con un atuendo bastante particular. El contacto visual que Gon y el tuvieron no duró más que unos segundos, pero para ellos pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, el rubio caminó hacia donde ellos estaban, pero no hubo ningún cambio en la actitud del moreno. Seguía allí, estático, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en una piedra.

-Gon-

-Kurapika…-

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-


End file.
